Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the recycling of rice hulls, and more particularly to a method for removal of metal ions from rice hulls by utilizing industrial flue gas.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for removing metal ions from rice hulls involve strong acids. Strong acids are harmful to human body and are environmental pollutants. In addition, the waste water resulting from the acid treatment cannot be drained off directly, thereby increasing the disposal cost.